


Trouble’s gonna follow where I go.

by LeafOfTrees



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bruce & Ecco, Bruce & Jeremiah, Bruce & Jeremiah make a deal, Bruce has had enough, Bruce is held against his will, Creepy Jeremiah & Ecco, Ecco is a stalker, Ecco loves her Pup, Jeremiah & Ecco, M/M, Obsession, Possessiveness, Series 5 ( timeline around episode Ruin), more tags to add later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafOfTrees/pseuds/LeafOfTrees
Summary: In which Bruce makes a lot of bad decisions. Firstly, by deciding to help Jeremiah after Selina stabs him.Secondly, letting his guard down around Ecco.Bruce is cursing his luck. Next time he’s going to leave Jeremiah to bleed out.Next time he’s forgoing his sense of what is right.Next time he’s not even getting involved if he can help it.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 35
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here we are again, yet another Bruce and Jeremiah, but with Ecco added In for fun. I’m not sure where this came from and I may or may not continue depending on inspiration or being convinced it’s worth writing more.
> 
> I’ll be penning the second part of Become the beast next and then I’ll see where this might go.
> 
> It was quite fun to write, so I hope it’s fun and enjoyable to read too.
> 
> Please excuse any errors I may have missed.  
> 💖

Bruce was cursing himself, cursing his luck, cursing Selina’s need for vengeance and cursing Jeremiah for inciting her need in the first place.

Bruce was cursing, a continuous tirade internally as the scene before him lo blurred into slow motion, Selina - donning Ecoo’s robes and mask strolls into the basement area of Jeremiah’s newly claimed chapel, church, whatever he was labelling it. And promptly proceeds to attack Jeremiah viciously, repeatedly but definitely viciously.

Helping Selina track down Jeremiah had been a badly thought out decision, followed by yet more badly thought out decisions leading him to the conclusion that he was making a lot of badly thought out decisions lately. Bruce was currently starring in horror as blood pools around Jeremiah’s prone body, Selina had only ceased her vicious onslaught because he’d forcibly pulled her away, he didn’t know where she’d disappeared to -having pushed past him and stalked away, something Bruce too should have done, just turn and follow her from this awful place and this awful scene before him.

Only he didn’t and if he was being honest with himself, he couldn’t leave Jeremiah to bleed out- lying curled in on himself and possibly dying, It wasn’t in his nature, no matter how much hurt the man before had caused and would no doubt continue to cause, they had been friends once. And he deeply regretted the events that had caused them to walk separate paths.

Bruce was getting a headache.

He kneels down, hands trembling as he reaches to turn Jeremiah’s body, softly and gently so he can check the wound or wounds, he couldn’t be sure if Selina had repeatedly stabbed the same spot or multiple spots. Jeremiah’s white and black trench coat is saturated with crimson, and soon Bruce’s hands become stained red too, he applies pressure while demanding sharply of one of Jeremiah’s followers that he strip out his shirt, thankfully, he’s one of the few with clean clothes that aren’t covered with dirt and dust. The follower complies without argument, throws it to Bruce and scurries away while the brunette places the shirt over the wound and applies more pressure.

He checks for a pulse and finds it weak but traceable, he doesn’t really know what to do, he’s certainly not medically trained. And Bruce doesn’t argue when Ecco rushes over panic stricken and kneels on Jeremiah’s other side, her eyes wildly glancing at Bruce. He honestly feels bad seeing the genuine tears gather in her eyes as she assesses the damage.

It’s quite apparent she cares very deeply for Jeremiah. 

“Oh, Boss...we need to get this cleaned and stitched up.” She looks to Bruce one last time before hurrying off and returning with a first aid box, inside she locate a bottle of sterile water and some clean cloths and hands them to Bruce.

“Clean the wound, it’ll need stichting...I’ll be back soon, try anything funny and I’ll kill you.”he believes her and has no intention of finishing the job Selina started so he goes about opening the jacket and dress shirt beneath to begin cleaning the wound.

He hisses out a breath, the wound is deep but the bleeding has slowed, Bruce wets the clean cloths and sets to work gently cleaning around the wound, he begins speaking to automatically to chase away the eerie silence.

“I should have left you to bleed out, after everything you’ve done…”he’s exerting a little more force than he should be as his thoughts turn to Selina, she’s going to hate him for helping Jeremiah, and she should because she deserved retribution for what had been done to her didn’t she. 

Bruce can’t explain why he stayed, why he even attempted to save the man before him, still couldn’t right now if he was honest only that he felt the lingering feelings left over from their time together, that brief friendship, one that Bruce had valued remain close to the surface, had he unconsciously been clinging to a hope that Jeremiah would revert to who he was? He wasn’t sure of the answers, he should really walk away right now, only he can’t bring himself to do it.

Alfred constantly liked to remind that he was too kind, too caring and too forgiving for his own good and Bruce was steadily beginning to agree with him, he might also have to add, bad decision making to that list aswel. 

it seemed to be a running theme with Bruce lately. 

“Selina will never forgive me for what I’m doing.”he discards a bloodied rag and reaches for a fresh one and repeats his actions, the bleeding has slowly started to taper off now and Jeremiah hasn’t flinched at all, he’s so incredibly still Bruce has to watch carefully to catch sight of the rise and fall of his chest just to make sure he’s still alive.

He’s still breathing, his face is so pale, but it’s hard to tell if it’s because of blood loss or just his natural state post insanity gas, his appearance seemed dramatically different, oh, he was still very beautiful, Bruce could never deny it, he wonders vaguely if Jerome had foresaw the drastic changes his toxin would incur.

“I wish things had been different,”he says, removing another dirty cloth and reaching for some gauze to cover the wound, Ecco still hadn’t returned? leaving Bruce to fill the silence by talking absently to the unconscious man. “I should have escorted you home that day, maybe then, you wouldn’t have opened that package. _Maybe things between us would be different, normal and easy._ He adds internally.

“I really was your friend Jeremiah, and I really did want you to fight against the toxin, I meant everything I said in the cemetery that day.”he should stop talking but the words are tumbling from his mouth and even though he should be keeping these thoughts to himself, he feels lighter for speaking them, those infernal inner musings that had plagued him for months.

“We really could have done great things together for Gotham, I would have stuck by your side and we could have changed so much, brought so many positive changes.” If he could turn back time and do it all over, he’d follow Jeremiah home and throw the package away before he got the chance to open it.

But what’s done is done and there’s nothing Bruce could do to change things now.

Ecco returns moments later flanked by two well built followers, together the four of them - yes, somehow Ecco ropes Bruce into helping- lift and gently relocate Jeremiah to a room chiseled into the tunnel he’d had his followers dig out. Ecco remains behind with Bruce, but dismisses the two men so she can begin stitching the wound and Bruce has to wonder where Jeremiah found this woman, she was many things rolled into one it seemed: body guard, secretary and now nurse to him. 

She doesn’t speak directly to Bruce at first, but he can hear her soft murmurs as she goes about her work, her concentration unwavering, her dedication to the man beneath her as clear as glass, still Jeremiah makes no attempts to movem, not even to flinch when the needle passes in and out of his skin.

Bruce can’t help the cringe watching the needle weave in and out of the pale flesh. 

Making himself useful he checks his pulse again, it’s steady and far stronger than it had been, a sure sign he would likely make a full recovery.

“He won’t ever admit it,”Ecoo begins, still patching the wound, “but everyday - after it happened, it was agony for him, the only time he was at peace, was when you came to the bunker.” He lifts his head to meet her gaze and swallows the lump in his throat.

He hadn’t really understood that losing his mind to Jerome’s insanity gas might have been a painful process. He’d just assumed one minute he was of sound mind and the next he wasn’t, guilt blooms in the pit of his stomach and he turns away from Ecco’s deep gaze.

“He’s never been the most expressive of people, I don’t think he ever really learnt how to be, you offered him something he found value in.”she finishes the final stitch and cuts the remaining thread away, her focus settling on Bruce for the second time. “What I’m trying to say is…”her eyes fall to the man between them, her brow creasing as she considers whether to continue or not, “he cares about you, all he’s done...all he’s doing is for you.”

“All he’s done is cause misery, pain and death...this was a mistake.” He feels insulted that it was all in his name, he’d never asked to be the reason some people had died or were hurting or mourning. He rises to stand- turning away from the woman and Jeremiah, hands clenched into firsts at his side. “You can tell him to give it up, there was never anything between us to begin with and nothing going forward.”without glancing back he stalks to the little rooms exit only to hit a human wall, the two large men from before stand, blocking the exit.

Trapping him in the little hollow, “excuse me, I’d like to leave.”he says, knowing it’s fruitless but giving them the opportunity to step aside, they don’t, as expected and Bruce moves to land a punch to the closest man's face.

His hand is caught above his head by a firm grip, Ecco’s eerie grin transforms her entire visage into something mad and terrifying, her hand grips his wrist with strength he knows she possesses but most people wouldn’t think her capable of.

“Sorry, Mr Wayne...your stay will have to be extended— it’ll make the Boss soo happy.”she giggles covering her mouth with her free hand, the madness evident in her shining eyes. So many lives had been destroyed in Jerome’s final act of vengeance on his brother. Bruce thinks feeling suddenly sad for the fate that had claimed this loyal woman. 

She didn’t really deserve the madness forced upon her and neither had Jeremiah. 

“So I’m your prisoner now?”he straightens lifting his chin, haughty and proud as he meets her stare dead on.

Ecco nods with such enthusiasm Bruce thinks her head might fall from her shoulders, it doesn’t obviously, and he groans shaking his head, resigned and returns to the only chair in this small hollow, Ecco releases his arm and begins to secure him to the chair while Bruce eyes the unconscious form of Jeremiah again.

Next time he’s going to leave Jeremiah to bleed out, he thinks darkly, next time he’s forgoing his sense of what is right, he huffs our another breath, jerking slightly as Ecco tightens the ropes, next time he’s not even getting involved if he can help it.

“So…”he says, turning to the mad woman, “What now?”

She claps her hands and spins in a circle, the act leaves Bruce feeling dizzy, “now we wait for the Boss to wake up, up, up...to enjoy his surprise...can you guess what it is?”she giggles again, wags her finger from side to side and tilts her head while watching him with eyes that shine far too brightly. 

Ecco seems to waver between being well-balanced, rational and lucid to unhinged, slightly manacle and utterly mad at lightning speed. It leaves him dizzy and disoriented and Bruce doesn’t think it’s isn’t act but rather it’s just her way, or the way the madness took her, he supposed, it still unnerves him enough that he regards her wearily, careful with his wording.

“I suppose,”his tone is dry, he has quite frankly had enough but he's still careful with how he speaks to her, just in case, better to be cautious around someone as unpredictable as Ecco.“I’m...the surprise?”

She spins to face him with a wink and pumps the air with her fists, “ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!” Her overly enthusiastic and frankly frighteningly bubbly response takes him aback and he stares, eyes widening slightly and mouth agape.

Next time Bruce isn’t even going to bother leaving the warm, comforting safety of his bed.


	2. All wrapped up with a pretty bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecco has a very special surprise for Jeremiah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t sure I’d write anything more for this, then I had a lovely comment, thank you Neyiea, and something she said literally draw a picture in my head and then a titled formed...and then I ended up writing this little piece.
> 
> Enjoy 😉

All wrapped up with a pretty bow.

Consciousness was slowly returning, the ache riddling through his body growing far more pronounced, he couldn’t actually recall how many times? What was it Ecco called her? ah yes, curls, that vicious little vixen had actually stabbed him again and again and again, it was actually rather amusing, also extremely painful but still slightly amusing. The look of utter rage morphing her features, still bitter, it seemed for the blow he landed her. He wonders how long he has been unconscious for. There are plans he must put into motion, important plans that require his attention.

thinking back he distantly seems to recall—through the haziness—someone speaking to him while applying pressure to his stinging wounds. It takes a few moments for the fuzziness to clear enough from his mind before he realises the voice had belonged to Bruce Wayne.

He feels all fluttery, knowing Bruce’s hands had been pressed against Jeremiah's body, coated in his blood.

Oh, how interesting…

‘I wish things had been different.’ 

His heart kicks up a few beats.

‘I really was your friend, Jeremiah.’

Oh, Bruce you sweet, wonderful, perfect boy. He really was a diamond amongst the rough.

‘We really could have done great things together…’

Oh, oh, ooh he feels slightly dizzy as Bruce's words drift over him.

Oh, how utterly wonderful. A giddiness bubbles to the surface, he wants to laugh gleefully, Bruce Wayne had actually stayed behind following his little friend’s attack on Jeremiah, he’d even gone the extra mile and pressurised the wounds, oh, Jeremiah moves a hand to his abdomen, his heart rate kicking up.

Bruce, sweet, beautiful, perfect Bruce...had stayed behind, had stayed, he hadn’t abandoned Jeremiah as he bled out on the ground.

This was all the proof Jeremiah needed...

Bruce cares, Jeremiah had known it to be true, of course, but Bruce continued to deny the truth staring him in the face. Resisting Jeremiah at every turn, yet Jeremiah saw it as clear as glass, felt it blossoming between them both, they were connected, Jeremiah can feel that bond, even now growing stronger and stronger...and he knows now, without doubt, that Bruce feels the connection too. 

Bruce cares...so, so much that he couldn’t let Jeremiah die. Not that he would have died, but Bruce didn’t know that, had he panicked upon seeing Jeremiah fall to the ground in a puddle of blood? Ah, his mind whirls trying to imagine what a sight it must have been, he feels a little high as his imagination dreams up a picture and if the experience has brought them that little bit closer...why, he can shoulder the lingering ache throughout his body, knowing it was all worth it.

Knowing that all his hard work was beginning to pay off.

“Boss?...Boss are you awake?”Ecco’s voice ruins his thoughts of Bruce knelt beside him, face pale with fear as he attempts to staunch the bleeding, he grumbles and sighs as she continues to call his attention.

“Wake up.”

He is...oh, he is more awake than he’s ever been, more alive than he’s ever felt, he feels so euphoric, so high on happiness he feels he might burst from it.

“Ouch…”but he’s still a little sore in places.

Ecco sucks in a breath, “ooh stitches still sore huh?” He opens his eyes, Ecco is standing over him looking chiding “never would have happened if you’d wore that armour I prepared.” Her expression is twisted with worry and she twitches forward with an outstretched hand as if to reassure herself he's okay, he watches her drawing his brows together.

Then sighs, “that bullet is making you sentimental. Give her a shake huh.”she laughs, shaking her head and grins down at him.

“Hmm, Better?”

“Uh-huh.”

He lifts himself gingerly from where he’d been laying, Ecco chews her lip swaying from side to side. “I have a surprise for you.”she announces bouncing on her feet.

“Oh?”how curious, she looks at though she might burst, “do tell.”

Waging a finger she leans closer, “it wouldn’t be a surprise, if I told you...why don’t you clean up Boss”she looks him up and down, “you’ll want to look your best.”she says with a wink and a giggle.

He frowns, snaps his arm out very suddenly, gripping her by the chin,drawing her face closer, “will I like it?”he purrs searching her face. “This surprise, that excites you so much.”

“You’ll love it,Boss,”she assures him with a wink “I need to get everything all set up for you…can I go now?”he releases her and pulls himself to stand, flinching slightly at the shock of pain in his stomach. Ecco spins on her heels, bouncing from the room humming a tune under her breath.

He wonders what could have possibly got her so excited.

****

Bruce is back in his home, at least, he now knows where the tunnel Jeremiah’s followers had been diggin led to, right into the secret passageway that opened up to his father's study through the fireplace.Ecco had marched him through the damp, dark tunnels a few hours ago? Days ago? Ah, he wasn’t entirely sure how long he’d been held captive now. One hour bled into another and another and another until he really had no sense of time at all.

He was strapped down and bound to a chair facing the tunnel’s entrance that led into the Manor, with bindings that secured him tightly were biting into the skin at his wrists, more so because Bruce had been struggling and straining to free his arms in intervals, in between moments when the guards looked away or seemed to be taking little notice in him. Ecco had instructed them to ensure he didn’t try to escape. 

It didn’t stop him attempting to free himself from his current predicament, honestly he was going to be having a serious talk with Selina when he finally managed to free himself.

He just hoped something would keep Ecco’s attention enough for him to wrangle free from the bindings.

But, apparently Bruce had no luck at all.

As if his thoughts were a summons he hears rustling from the fireplace and swivels his gaze in time to catch Ecco slipping into the study, she looks...excited, manic, utterly terrifying. Her eyes are lit up like a child on Christmas morning and she makes a beeline straight towards Bruce, he really, truly wishes he could move away, putting some space between them because she’s worse than Jeremiah for invading his personal bubble.

Did anyone understand boundaries these days?

Apparently not, it seemed.

“You know people will come looking for me.”eventually, he hopes, prays, begs anyone silently, who might be listening in. Honestly why hasn’t Selina made her way back to the tunnel to find him? Where was Alfred when Bruce could really use a rescue? 

“Poor thing.”Ecco coos coming closer, her face inches away from his own. “poor, poor puppy…”she pulls up a chair facing Bruce and sits down straddling the back, resting her chin on her arms, “I always wanted a puppy,”her expression becomes almost wide eyed, dreamy, “I wish I could keep you…”he blinks, once, twice, three times. There’s a retort on the tip of his tongue but he can’t quite move past being compared to a puppy enough to speak. “We’d have so much fun, I’d take real good care of you.” Bruce is wondering if he’s a magnet for the criminally insane, getting himself kidnapped and bound was becoming a regular occurrence.

That seriously needs to change, he decides, when he gets out of here, when, not if, because he does escape and he’s also going to find a way to ensure there are no more kidnappings. Ever.

“I’m not something to be kept.”Bruce snarls, finally finding his voice while tugging at the restraints binding his wrists, Ecco actually has the audacity to tut at him while reaching out to pet his arm soothingly, almost...almost like,he grits his teeth, almost like someone would pet a dog, while watching him with large doe eyes.

“Shh, calm down puppy. Stop trying to hurt yourself.”she chides watching him yank again at the bindings, the way he’s feeling right now, exhausted, with his frustration building second by second if he could get within reach he might actually bite her, Bruce isn’t in the mood to deal with Ecco’s madness, not right now when he was hungry and tired and honestly fed up with the situation he was in. It still amazes him how sometimes she came across quite serious, lucid, dare he say it...almost sane, then with the flip of a switch, like now for instance, she was completely and utterly mad.

Bruce breathes in deep, deep breaths, trying, trying to calm his flaring temper but Ecco seems just as able, just as determined as Jeremiah to push his buttons. He shuts his eyes as he thinks of clam waters, a still forest filled with the sounds of birdsong, breaths in and out, in and out again slowly, deeply and opens his eyes to glare at the madwoman.

“Just let me go.”he’s being very rude but can’t bring himself to care.

She pouts at him, actually pouts, jutting out her bottom lip before they curl into a smile and she laughs, “no can do, puppy, we have to get you ready.”he blinks at her, mutely as few more times, why did she insist on calling him puppy?

He was afraid to ask, really he was but he did so anyway, “ready for what?” He stucks in a breath awaiting, dreading her answer.

Her expression is absolutely frightening as she rises from the chair and reaches inside her pocket, pulling out a bag of colourful...balloons? He watches her take one from the packet and begin to blow it up, she repeats the action until all the balloons are drifting along the floor at her feet, he’s not sure what’s actually going on but when both the guards are waved forward Ecco instructs then to tie the balloons to the ribbons she hands them and bunch them together.

She looks at him with a wicked glint in her eyes before gasping dramatically, clutching a hand to her throat making Bruce flinch in surprise, “oh my, this won’t do...I need to make you presentable, oh puppy, it’ll be so much fun.”she squeals with excitement as if suddenly thinking of an idea and hurries from the room.

Bruce is worried, unsure of what is actually happening because more and more of Jeremiah’s minions are flitting into the study with bunches of balloons, banners, platters of, of, of... Bruce screws his face at the little plates piled with sandwiches, cakes and sausage rolls.

Almost as if they were preparing for a...party?

Oh no, he grumbles silently as Ecco returns, he curses mentally, wishing he could disappear because in Ecco’s arms is an assortment of brightly coloured material, glitter pens and...Bruce swallows really hoping he’s wrong, but of course he’s not, as she holds up long, thick purple ribbons waving them before his eyes.

“He’s going to love this.”Ecco exclaims, stalking across the room to settle before Bruce.

Bruce doesn’t need to ask who she means.

****

“Ecco, darling...where are we going?”Jeremiah asks because he can’t see through the hands covering his eyes, but Ecco has insisted he mustn’t peek and was guiding him to the surprise she was so excited to show him, he was flattered but growing slightly inpatient by the minute.

“Almost there, Boss.” Fine, he could be patient for a little while longer but he really did need to get back to working on his plan, there was still so much work to do.

And Bruce, oh he wanted to see Bruce again...he did miss him so.

“Okay, are you ready?”her voice is almost breathy, quivering with eagerness, why, she might as well be vibrating with the amount of excitable energy she’s exhibiting. 

“I’m ready.”because he really must discover what has Ecco so enthusiastic, so energised, so insistent that he’ll be so very happy with the surprise she’s organised for him.

She removes her hands from his eyes, the brightness is momentarily blinding before his vision adjusts and the scene awaiting him is revealed, Jeremiah blinks, sucks in a harp breath, his eyes widening as his heart begins to thump wildly against his ribs, it’s the most wonderful thing he’s ever seen, it’s like a dream, a very, very, very deliciously, wonderful, amazingly perfect dream come true. 

He feels so overcome with emotion, with such profound happiness and wonder. She truly has outdone herself this time. 

He turns to glance at Ecco, “you did all this for me?”he’s truly touched by her effort.

She nodded exuberantly, “I did.”he pulls her into his arms, twirling in a circle with a wild, ecstatic laugh, they twirl and twirl and twirl in a happy little dance, he spins her around with a wild giggle,“Ecco, my Ecco...it’s perfect.”they twirl once more before Jeremiah turns take in the details, to savour the moment and commit every teeny, tiny detail to his memory. So he may never forget this special occasion, ever. The amount of effort his dearest Ecco has put into arranging his surprise is truly astounding. 

Balloons of all colours, like rainbow clouds all bunched together with ribbons litter the room, there are banners with glittering writing, sparkling in the glimmer of lamp light.

A banner with the words ‘Welcome Back Boss!’ Written in large letters hangs in the centre of the room, with yet more bunches of balloons either side. He rests a hand above his breast feeling almost breathless as his eyes trail down from the banner, his stomach flutters and his breath catches because beneath the banner is the most beautiful, wonderful, magnificent sight he’s ever seen, Bruce Wayne sitting pretty and bound to a chair, Ecco is beaming at his side as she watches his expression morph into a dazzling smile.

“Do you like it Boss?”

Did he like it?

“Oh, Ecco...it’s...it’s...wonderful, it’s perfect, it’s everything I could ever ask for.”his voice is breathy, his mouth slightly parted, eyes aglow with delight.

Oh and she’s even dressed him for the occasion.

A sash rests over his shoulder with the glittering words ‘Surprise!’ and tied around the chair, resting on Bruce’s lap is a large purple ribbon tied perfectly into a bow. He moves closer, his hands lifted to his mouth, eyes shimmering.

“Oh...oh, I love it...it’s so perfect, so very beautiful.”he gasps with a high pitched giggle.

Bruce Wayne is staring at him with a scowl, throwing them a fierce glare that makes him look even more delicious all wrapped up in a pretty bow just for Jeremiah.

What a delightfully, perfect surprise.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah has a proposition for Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a direction for where this is going now, it’s building more and more. Because I’m having a lot of fun with this. Expect Jeremiah and Ecco to really push Bruce’s buttons in coming chapters. 
> 
> I am sorry Bruce.

Bruce is not the merriest of individuals at this point, secured to a chair as he is, tied up and humiliated—he is even having trouble believing Ecco has him dressed up like a little present, with a sash across his shoulder that says ‘surprise’, streamers and balloons littering the room oh, and she’d fixed his legs with ribbon, finished with a large bow. He was tired, hungry, humiliated and agitated. 

Things only became worse once Ecco returned some while later with Jeremiah. Her hands settled over his eyes as she maneuvered him into the room. At least the set up now made sense to Bruce. She hadn’t been joking when declaring he was to be a surprise.

Ecco's efforts it seems had not been wasted judging by Jeremiah’s exuberant reaction once she peels away her fingers. He sweeps his gaze around the room—spots Bruce surrounded by a cloud of bunched balloons with a banner arching above his head.

He ignores them, ignore the scene, imagining he’s someplace else, anywhere else but here being displayed like a fucking Christmas present. It’s only when he could no longer escape the dramatic exclamations, the pouring of praised approval from Jeremiah, when he feels him edging closer, closer, closer that Bruce takes in the sight of them.

Setting his expression to glower. This was not acceptable, Bruce was not a ‘puppy’, he was not ‘an object to be kept’ and he absolutely wasn’t a present to be laid at a psychopath’s feet. He dreads the moment Ecoo and Jeremiah’s cronies actually leave the office because he truly doesn't wish to be left alone with him.

He’d rather spend a thousand days putting up with Ecco and being labelled ‘puppy’. At least she didn’t run her fingers through his hair, while staring into his eyes, tipsy on infatuation, being an utter creep, he shudders.

“Oh, Bruce...it’s so marvelous to look at you.” he’s not certain how he’s going to wriggle his way out of this situation, he’s still furious that no one seems to have attempted looking for him. “I trust Ecco took great care of you?”

Bruce scowls at him adding more fire to his glower, it doesn’t faze Jeremiah at all though, he simply looks, if possible, even more besotted as he regards him, “never get her a puppy because it would starve to death.” he offers coldly.

Jeremiah blinks, his face clouding with consternation before clearing, “ah, did she neglect to feed you?” he plants a gentle palm on Bruce’s knee, the brunette grits his teeth at the contact and doesn’t respond.

He is certain anything that leaves his lips at this moment will be obscenely rude. Though perhaps it would shock Jeremiah, if he employed a little street language. “I am amazed, she remembers to feed herself to be fair.” He says raising his chin haughtily. 

He’s revealed the wrong information because there’s a strange glint in Jeremiah’s green eyes, he withdraws his palm, stands, crossing the chamber and Bruce, he wishes he’d kept his mouth shut, as Jeremiah returns with a plate full of sandwiches and a sinful smile. 

Oh! hell… oh no.

In horrifying slow motion Bruce can only stare as a sandwich is lifted to his lips—Bruce, wants to clamp his mouth shut, stubbornly… but… but he’s so hungry—his stomach rumbles embarrassingly and flame-faced he takes a small bite, the most ridiculous moan escapes him as he the savors the taste of cheese, it swirls against his tongue, he hasn’t eaten in so long that it tastes heavenly.

His reaction pleases his psychotic captor. He’s almost certain Jeremiah might combust from the utter jubilation he displays as he continues to feed Bruce. 

“There’s no need to fret, precious… I’ll look after you.” and Bruce wants nothing more than he want to tackle Jeremiah to the floor and smack him in the face, however his present predicament—being secured to a chair—works against him… He doubts if biting his finger would satisfy Bruce’s growing inclination to lash out, but, no perhaps not; he’s certain Jeremiah might enjoy it because it’s Bruce, also he was resolving to distance himself from association with the dub ‘puppy’.

“I hate you.” he snarls.

Then groans,

Jeremiah's face lights up, and he clutches his chest, “darling I knew you felt something…”

Oh, for the love of all things holy, he thinks, curse you Selina, damn you Ecco, damn you Jeremiah. Bruce shuts his eyes, sucks in a heavy, deep, deep, deep breath. 

Be calm, be calm, be calm. The little mantra doesn’t help one bit.

“I would rather eat and drink with my hands...is that a possibility?” Bruce sighs, feeling prickly. 

Jeremiah leans closer, his green eyes almost hypnotic, his beam is wide and reminds Bruce of Jerome...it was easy to forget they were twins. He taps his chin, “that depends, Precious...”

“Depends on what,?” Bruce prompts after a long spell of silence. He’s almost hesitant to ask, but he so needs to stretch his limbs, feel the circulation in his arms again. There’s a point where Bruce can detect the thought process whirling on Jeremiah’s face, as if he’s running through opportunities.

Plotting ways in which to snare Bruce into a trap.

Bruce is worried he’s spurred on another scheme but Jeremiah sighs wistfully, his eyes glazing as he says, “do you promise to behave?” he leashed his rumble of frustration at his chiding tone.

“Just let me go, I won’t try to leave.” He doesn't have the strength to even try, Jeremiah is staring at him with stars in his eyes, as if he notices something in Bruce’s face that satisfies him to inch closer and release the restraints on his hands. He discards the bow from around his lap, setting it to one side with the cable ties from his wrist—strange, almost as if he might save them. Did he collect keepsakes? Bruce wrinkles nose—he’d rather not reflect about that possibility—once his extremities are loose, he stands feeling the flood of blood spreading through his heavy limbs.

It feels fantastic to have flexibility to move. His steps are clumsy as he reaches for a glass of sparkling water, he ends up downing three and lowers himself onto the leather lounge, his dark eyes wandering to the creep gazing at him stupidly.

Jeremiah turns to pour himself a glass of liquor and grimaces as if stunned with pain, his face smooths instantly and had he not been looking Bruce wouldn’t have detected it, he raises an eyebrow—eyes dropping to his shirt, there’s a slight patch of crimson—he sighs pinching his brow, grinding his teeth and cursing himself once again.

“Jeremiah, you’re bleeding.”

“That’s what happens when one has endured a stab wound.” Bruce stands, knowing he’s going to regret it, he advances to his desk, third drawer down and finds the first aid kit Alfred had ruled he required after Bruce began testing his limits, so long ago now.

He points to the leather lounge, “lay down, don’t talk...don’t make this more unpleasant than it needs to be.” He thinks a giggle escapes Jeremiah a mouth, and he grumbles following the man before he bleeds to death.

He should just let nature take its course... but, damn it! He’d feel responsible if he didn’t help. He lifts Jeremiah shirt revealing pale skin, discarding the bloodstained dressing-Dark eyes rove over the damage, he’s stretched his stitches, it’s raised and angry looking—Bruce thinks if Jeremiah isn’t careful the wound might become infected. He tends to the wound with antiseptic, feeling a vicious pleasure with every flinch of pain.

“You’re lucky it’s not infected.”

“I must thank you for saving my life, Bruce...Ecco told me of your heroics.” Bruce adds a little too much pressure while redressing the wound, there’s a painful hiss, good, serves him right.

“I operated on moral principle...don’t take it personally.” he exhales, his hand dropping away because Bruce is lying to himself—deep inside there lingered a teeny spark between them, despite everything Bruce really has been Jeremiah’s friend, he missed the person he used to be—missed their conversations, dreaming up new way to improve Gotham. “There, it’ll need changing and cleaning again tomorrow…” distancing himself from the lounge, Bruce slumps down opposite.

“You’re lying to yourself, Bruce, and to me too...you acted because you care.”Jeremiah sounds so convinced of this, so sure he understands Bruce, perhaps he did to a degree, after all Jeremiah had been the first person Bruce felt he could really open up to, discuss things he didn’t share with Alfred or Selina.

“No, Jeremiah, our friendship died the day you manipulated me to produce those bombs.” he missed it nevertheless, he would never reveal it. He swipes another plate of sandwiches.

“I did it for you...as everything I do, Bruce, is for you.” Bruce knows he means it, there’s an opportunity here... Bruce has a prospect to lean the conversation to create a bid for freedom.

He shuffles in his place, setting his plate away, “everything you do is for me?”

“Of course, I’ve showed that repeatedly, Bruce...you have to accept as I do that we are connected—I would do anything for you.” he’s breathless, his eyes glazed as he sits up to watch Bruce.

He’s going to regret his next words, “I don’t believe you—hurting the people I care for, hurts me Jeremiah. Yet you claim to care, if that was the case—you wouldn’t wrong me as you have.” He notices the sequence of expressions flit across Jeremiah’s experience; at first he looked irritated, then almost hurt and suddenly, provoking alarm bells to peel in his skull, he looks excited, as if a solution has occurred to him.

He leans forward,”you’re wrong Bruce, you can’t possibly understand.”his eyes glinting, Bruce swallows anxiously, “let me demonstrate it to you, Bruce.” The delirium in his gaze is intense.

“How?” suspicion lines his expression, he rises to pace the room—his eyes wandering the fireplace, to the exit... he doesn’t wish to be here a moment longer, but he understands Jeremiah might well lash out— against the people he loves.

Jeremiah stands, navigating the distance to box Bruce in against the wall... Bruce shoots him a glower. Why, why, why could no one understand boundaries around here. “I’m prepared to leave Gotham alone,”he murmurs “ including the individuals you...treasure.” His lip curl, his fingers smoothing invisible specs of lint from Bruce’s coat. 

Bruce's heart thunders, he can barely believe Jeremiah's words, and he resolves, he feels there’s a catch coming, one Jeremiah knows Bruce might easily accept if it meant Jeremiah would no longer be a risk to the city, to his companions, his family and to the innocent people trapped within Gotham because of Jeremiah and his distorted perspective.

The insanity grips him so tightly, how Bruce wished he’d been present that day to stop the chain of events Jerome’s revenge had caused.

“What’s the catch?” he clenches his hands, Jeremiah flashes him a content smile—as if he savors in the fact that Bruce knows him so thoroughly. He is sick of it all, drained from watching people suffer, tired of suffering himself and done with individuals working to dominate the city.

“You know me well, Bruce.” he sounds touched as he closes the distance between them, taking Bruce's chin, so he’s staring up into Jeremiah’s pale face, “you are the catch, I’m prepared to share... for now. But I’ll guarantee I’ll not harm the city nor its people henceforth if you agree to remain here with me—so I can prove to you, dear heart.” his glassy eyes blaze into him, the intensity wafting from him in waves is smothering. “That everything I do is for you, that we are connected.” Jeremiah is breathy and Bruce is breathless as he’s pulled closer, uncomfortable, he almost prays for Ecco to barge in, creating an interruption, so he can retreat from the intensity bearing down on him.

“You vow to leave Gotham and its people alone?” it would be one less threat for Jim Gordon and his companions to worry about, with Jeremiah out of the picture—there could be unions between factions in the city.

One less threat to combat.

“That is what I said, Bruce.”

Could he do it? Stay with Jeremiah, abandon Alfred, Selina and all the people he regarded a friend? No, no, he couldn’t—but perhaps there was room for negotiations—Bruce squares his shoulders meeting Jeremiah’s ghostly eyes. “I’ll agree if you concede to me staying here with you for two days a week, the remaining five I can spend wherever and however I choose.” he reflects over his terms, yes, he could endure two days a week with him, for Gotham, for his family and friends.

“Three nights and two days, you’ll start your time with me every Friday evening—I’ll leave Gotham alone, including its citizens—if you rescind on your word, then those you love will pay the price.” he leans away his eyes are alight, Bruce is split between what he wants—telling him to shove it or accepting the deal—he knows Jeremiah will uphold his pledge to harm those he cares about—should Bruce break his word—, just as he knows he’ll keep his vow to leave Gotham and the people be.

“I’ll be able to go wherever I choose, through Monday to Friday evening?” he hopes it’s a weekday today, he’s trying to recall the day, he’s confident he’s only been here a few days which should make it midweek—Wednesday?—he lifts his palm, takes Jeremiah’s in a firm handshake, “alright, deal…” Bruce hates himself a little more for conceding to this, as soon as he’s clear to leave he’s going to find a good strong drink. Alfred didn’t need to know the specifics—he wouldn’t even know where to start or what to tell him—Bruce could play his absence off to him being out safeguarding the city.

Bruce didn’t want anybody to learn about this arrangement. 

Jeremiah beams, giggles and adds “I assure you precious, you will not regret this decision.”

Bruce sighs rubbing his temples, afraid to consider what torture Jeremiah and Ecco had in store for him.

He was definitely going to regret making this agreement. 


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecco and Jeremiah lavish Bruce with attention, Bruce discovers horrifying things and Ecco is a creepy stalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah and Ecco really took on a life of their own when writing this, I am so sorry Bruce...two admirers is much worse than one...but also very fun.
> 
> Enjoy!

  
Ecco is reflecting on the essential, Very secret mission—operation puppy dog—as she’s dubbed it in her head, it’s her sole task to shadow and protect Bruce Wayne at all costs during his days away from Jeremiah, the agreement was working nicely; if you overlooked Bruce playing hard to get, every weekend Ecco would locate and escort Bruce to either their little chapel or to Wayne Manor where he’d spend his allotted days with them; with Jeremiah, with Ecco. She can’t deny her affection for the brunette, he’s her puppy too.

Such a sweet boy, a precious lovely jewel, but he can bite and scratch and scrape when he wishes. And hadn't he looked delightful wrapped up with a beautiful bow? She smiles dreamily, the dark region was her pups favourite haunt after sunset, like a predator hunting its quarry, countless times Ecco has stepped in to order away members from other gangs. Only when Bruce isn’t aware, of course.

Baring her teeth, like a protective mamma bear, they recognized who she is, who she belongs to—they are alarmed by her abrupt arrival, when she halts the path to tackle their quarry—Bruce Wayne is not to be touched, he is forbidden, she only informs them once, if they disobey her and pursued him anyway, seek to harm him—Ecco had free rein to punish them.

If they act further and hurt Bruce Wayne—well then, they would answer to Daddy—she always adds in some extra wickedness to her smiles when warning faction members off. She likes this game, enjoys seeing her puppy hitting and kicking and drawing blood from his opponents, he is maturing into a vicious hound; it thrills her to see him blossom.

A giggle escapes her as she fantasizes about the conflicts Bruce chooses to get himself into during the shade of night, picking quarrels with gang members from other factions—ah, he is sublime—she twists a lock of hair around her finger breaking out into a dreamy smile.

Sinking deeper into the bed beneath her... noticing the way her heart thunders when thoughts shift to Bruce, why, she thinks she might be in love... she loves Jeremiah, deeply unquestionably as he likewise loves her in return—as he too loves Bruce, she just didn’t factor in herself falling for the brunette.

  
  


“Ecco, darling, what's so amusing?” Jeremiah lays down beside her on the grand four-poster bed, she grins, cocking her head—twirling a lock of hair—she winks.

“I was thinking of our pup, I crave to see him bite.” she giggles, gnashing her teeth together, Jeremiah rolls over her, boxing her against the mattress. “I crave to hold him and pamper him, kiss him and keep him.”

“Ooh darling, as do I, tell me of Bruce’s nightly activities... such things delight me so.” he waits for her to go on, his gaze burning intensely.

“He scratches and punches and pounds with his fists... stalks the night like a shadow.” her eyes widen. She shivers at the thought as Jeremiah’s eyes glisten, he leans in to caress her neck.

“Tell me more, darling.” he coos stroking down her arm, his touch featherlight. She surrenders herself to his handling before shifting her thoughts back to Bruce.

She issues a breathy sigh, “he’s so angry, it’s delicious—so devastatingly, dangerously alluring that darkness within him and his light... his tenderness and kindness is adorably endearing.''she shivers in Jeremiah’s arms and not just because of the kisses he trails along her uncovered shoulder. “I think we’ve upset him... He seems unhappy with us.” She pouts, fluttering her eyes, stranding her fingers through Jeremiah’s hair “We should make him feel special Daddy...help him loosen up.” eyes alight with sudden inspiration.

Eerie green eyes shimmer down at the blonde, he drops his forehead to rest against hers, “my sweet Ecco, we shall, we’ll make Bruce feel so extraordinary he’ll never want to leave us.” His words excite her, energy bubbles within her, and she seizes his lips in a wet kiss.

“Say it again, daddy.” she breathes brushing the contour of his jaw, pressing herself closer into his warmth. 

His smile is wide “he’ll never want to leave us, my sweet.” her smile broadens, elated, and she reaches under the pillow to retrieve a small black button that sits in her palm.

“A trinket for your collection.” Jeremiah takes the button from her palm as if it’s the most valuable jewel, his lips separate, his eye glaze, and Ecco knows she’s pleased him. “It broke away from his coat while he was blowing off steam…”

“My sweet, lovely princess, what would I do without you?” He crushes his mouth against her lips in a deep kiss that makes her toes to curl, fingers twisting in her hair while Jeremiah clutches the button close to his heart with his free hand, she lives for moments such as these when Jeremiah is content, Ecco cannot wait for Bruce to lapse into his place among their little unit.

XXX

Bruce is watching the countdown to his nightmare, it’s Friday afternoon of the seventh weekend he is to spend with Jeremiah and Ecco—she’s become a regular presence in the brunette's life. During the weekends he spends with them Bruce has gleaned a little more understanding into the essence of the relationship between them, being close was a modicum of an understatement—the duo are not bashful with their exhibits of affection however creepy it can be, still Bruce stares open-mouthed sometimes, eyes attracted to the pair as Ecco lounges in Jeremiah’s lap giggling and murmuring into his ear, kissing and caressing each other.

And occasionally, though he won’t ever admit to such a thing, he watches them and appreciates how lovely they both look, and he wonders what it might be like to enjoy such intimacy with another person so freely. 

Without worrying about what other people thought or the appearances he must present as one of Gotham’s elite. 

Which brings Bruce to his next problem; Jim Gordon has organised a cordial ‘gathering’ between various factions to be held at The Sirens Club the coming weekend. Yes, it’s a potential opportunity to maybe form alliances, considering reunification with the mainland looked set to be considered—and a clever approach for Jim to sniff out the potential culprit responsible for destroying Haven—the particular issue was the timing and Jim’s invitation for Bruce to attend. 

Why did it have to conflict with his designated time with Jeremiah? The brunette is sure there is no way the madman is going to allow Bruce to miss even a single hour of their time, never mind a whole night, and Bruce would rather not have to reveal it to Jeremiah—because he feels, scratch that, he knows Jeremiah will stand firm on insisting he escort Bruce himself or send Ecco to accompany him.

Bruce isn't certain which outcome would be worse. Both are incredibly creepy and damn right unhinged even on a good day, collectively they are a nightmare—although Bruce has to admit he’s becoming strangely accustomed to the couple. Seven weekends have passed and so far, it hasn’t been so terrible—Bruce isn’t sure which of them is more infatuated with him though Jeremiah or Ecco?

He is just going to take a chance, mention he’ll be arriving on Saturday rather than Friday and hope for the best. He looks over the time and decides he might as well make his move to the dark zone rather than have Ecco, who meets him on Friday’s to escort him to whichever location Jeremiah has chosen, cross into the green sector. 

XXX

“What the hell is this?” Bruce blinks, once, twice, three times, he’s losing it. He shouldn’t have gone snooping through each room to be fair, he should have realised he would discover disturbing things—he’d much prefer to be in Wayne manor right now—Jeremiah’s chapel is eerie, his disciples are peculiar, the sight before him is… is, beyond awful.

Bruce shudders casting his eyes away from the sight of his face peering back, images upon images of Bruce from family scrapbooks, newspaper clippings and... he blinks... what the—he scrunches his nose in distaste.

Ecco has evidently been following him and collecting pictures? His eyes trail along the surface, Bruce chokes back his horror spotting a mounted picture with three separate cut-outs of Bruce, Jeremiah and Ecco—glued together to construct one framed photograph holding pride of place—Bruce feels ill, he shifts away from the view but not before knocking a medium-sized box to ground.

The contents spill across the floor.

“For god's sake, why me?”

The contents are an abundance of items he’s worn, touched, dined from or with. Anything associated with Bruce, for example; he singles out a button—perhaps the very button he’d lost a few days ago—a bloodied shirt, the very same Bruce had worn the day he attempted to staunch Jeremiah’s bleeding wound, there is also his hairbrush, his toothbrush ( well he’d wondered where had gone) he shudders once more, glimpsing the bow and banner Ecco had affixed to him, the mug he’d sipped from, the plate he’d eaten sandwiches from. He even discovers tissues and napkins—he doesn’t even wish to know why Jeremiah is keeping them—the list of things goes on and on; it’s ludicrous and creepy, Bruce bends to pick up the items and replace them back inside the box before dashing from the chamber, slamming the door behind him.

He leans against the wall to steady his thumping heart. Only another twenty-four hours to pass, and he’ll be free for another five days. It can’t come quick enough. He is so preoccupied on calming himself — erasing the shrine from his thoughts that Bruce doesn’t notice or hear Ecco approaching—it’s only when she boxes him in between herself and the wall at his back, her radiant smile mere inches away from his face, that Bruce realises letting his guard down has been a massive mistake. 

  
  


“Little Pup...where have you been, sweet thing? We’ve prepared a special dinner.”she grips his hand—it’s gentle, coaxing him forward, her skin soft and warm—she leads him along with her through the halls. “You need to eat,”she eyes him up and down, “can’t you have you fading away on us through starvation.”

“You do realise we live on rations, there’s a food shortage…I take enough to get by.”she stills suddenly and Bruce knocks into her back, Ecco twists placing a finger over his lips. 

“Hush...don’t you fret pretty boy. We have plenty to eat here.”Bruce sputters feeling his cheeks heat when Ecco winks. He really, truly needs to get away from this place. These people might very well drag him into their madness.

X-X-X

Dinner is quite delicious, Bruce can’t deny, sitting between Ecco and Jeremiah, feeling their attentive eyes on him as he eats each bite is very awkward, but he manages to ignore it mostly, dessert is something else altogether when Ecco and Jeremiah take it in turns to spoon-feed him rich chocolate fudge cake coated in chocolate sauce, the action feels very intimate, leaving Bruce just a little conflicted every time one of them seeks eye contact, with saucy looks from Ecco and lovelorn gazes from Jeremiah but it is delicious and that’s perhaps the sole reason he doesn’t stop them offering spoonful after spoonful—Bruce has missed chocolate cake a lot. 

“Ooh, beautiful pup” Ecco coos leaning closer, raising a hand, “you’ve got dessert sauce just... there.” reaching forward she brushes a finger over Bruce’s lip clearing away the sauce residue, Bruce can’t help but stare as his treacherous heart drums, she smiles sweetly before licking the sauce from the pad of her fingers. He clears his throat fidgeting. 

“Uh, thank you Ecco.” he shifts his eyes elsewhere from her gaze only to face the smoldering eyes of Jeremiah, leaning forward over the table drinking in the sight of Ecco and Bruce’s exchange. 

“You’re very welcome, pretty pup…” he feels his cheeks heat pinned as he is beneath their gazes. 

It seems a little hotter suddenly, he shuffles in his seat avoiding eye contact. 

“I wish you’d quit calling me that.”

“What Pup? Puppy…” she snickers.

“Yes, stop.” Bruce snaps sourly, Ecco pouts. Bruce flinches when Jeremiah slips behind his chair, his warm hands starting to rub his shoulders—it's uncomfortable at first before Bruce relaxes sinking into the massage— ah, he should shrug away, demand Jeremiah stops, but it’s really rather nice and his eyes flutter as he struggles to stay awake full as he is from dinner and soothed by Jeremiah’s, he’ll never admit it, wonderful massage, Bruce hadn’t realised how tense he is.

“Always so tightly wound, precious.” It's a murmur against his earlobe and Bruce shivers. 

“You need to unwind and let us look after you.” Ecco adds on his other side, simultaneously they both pull Bruce from his chair guiding him back to the floor where Jeremiah, Ecco and now Bruce share away from Jeremiah’s followers, the trio settle on the sofa as they frequently do and Bruce takes his place between the pair. Feeling near full enough to burst. And utterly relaxed Bruce can barely keep his eyes open, he certainly doesn’t draw or shift away when Ecco and Jeremiah edge closer—cushioning him in their warmth—possessively or maybe protectively, Bruce could no longer identify the difference as he lounges between them, eyes dropping heavy, heavy. He shouldn’t be as comfortable as he is with two dangerous and deranged individuals, but this was their new routine, and he slipped into it easy enough.

Perhaps he should be ashamed of himself, but he is tired and doesn't care at this minute. It isn’t like anyone whose opinions matter to him are around to witness this moment. 

“Can you please get rid of that awful shrine before next weekend.” he says, thinking of the dismay of his discovery this afternoon. His tone is thick with sleep as his eyes flutter. He suppresses a yawn, slipping to the left against Jeremiah’s shoulder, who seems delighted and coils his arm around Bruce’s shoulders similarly Ecco rests her head against Bruce’s other shoulder.

And curse it all, Bruce feels not only relaxed but comfortable. He truly is losing his marbles.

“It’s not a shrine, it’s a depiction of our devotion to you.” Jeremiah says, caressing his hair.

“I don’t care, I never wish to set eyes on it again.” his eyes are so damn heavy, he wonders if Ecoo might have poisoned his meal with sleeping pills. He casts the thought aside knowing they had no purpose to drug him, it’s not like he plans to leave until Monday morning. “At least place it somewhere I’ll never see it then…”

“What will you offer us if we dispose of it?” Jeremiah whispers, why was there always a catch with these two?

“What do you want?” stupid of him to ask honestly, he knows better than to fall into these traps, or at least he should. 

Jeremiah’s lips tilt, eyes widening and Bruce can see the thoughts passing through his mind, he’s suddenly apprehensive when Jeremiah edges closer forehead to forehead, his fingers caresses Bruce’s cheeks, his warm breaths fanning the brunette's skin.

A smile stretches across Jeremiah’s face, “a kiss…”

“What?” he chokes in case he’d heard wrong. 

“I’ll dispose of it for a kiss, it constitutes a fair exchange.” What the actual hell? Bruce stares dumbly because Jeremiah is serious and...and for some odd reason, Bruce isn’t as perturbed as he should be. His eyes linger on red lips, and he inhales.

Would it be so dreadful, one brief kiss, and he’ll never have to happen across the creepy shrine again?

One kiss... he eyes Jeremiah quietly, seeking to calm his mind and heart racing in equal measure. Perhaps he shouldn’t have had that glass of wine with dinner.

He leans in close, though it’s more like he slumps, and they end up knocking heads, his cheeks heat from embarrassment at his clumsiness as he seals his lips against Jeremiah’s in a swift kiss before drawing away feeling the oily residue of lipstick against his lips.

He slumps back between the pair and stares forward, the warmth of Jeremiah’s lips lingering on his own—he can’t force himself to feel sickened by the act, but he feels it’d be better is he did—he glances to the side because Jeremiah hasn’t moved or spoken at all in fact, the only noise from the man had been a breathy gasp.

Bruce wonders if he might have killed him, he hasn’t, he checks, Jeremiah appears stunned, his frame as still as a statue, fingers raised to his lips, his expression dreamy.

“I think you broke him.” Ecco whispers leaning in, her eyes remaining on her boss. “You can try to break me if you like.” She flutters her eyelids and Bruce splutters. He truly did attract lunatics.

Feeling awkward Bruce decides he might as well bite the bullet and give them the heads up about next weekend, the news would hopefully be sufficient to distract Ecco, who looks as though she might try to steal a kiss for herself, while also snapping Jeremiah from his daze. The last thing he needed was to not show up on Friday and cause Jeremiah to keep to his promise by hurting the people Bruce cared about.

He sucks in a deep breath “I... err... I can’t make it until Saturday next week.”

The room seems to still, “oh?” That shakes him from his daze “Is that so…” Jeremiah clears his throat sitting up, “we agreed on the terms darling... Friday evenings through to Monday morning—If you recall there are repercussions for breaking our deal.” Bruce hears the subtle threat, disregards it and pins Jeremiah with a dark stare. ignoring the rosy flush staining his pale cheeks.

“You don’t own me Jeremiah, we have an agreement—which I hold to — this is an engagement arranged before our arrangement, I have to attend.” Bruce lies staring him down. He is not something to be owned.

For a split second he thinks Jeremiah might argue, instead he pouts like a sullen child and Bruce has a kindling of guilt. Which is absurd because he had nothing to feel guilty about?

“Fine, if it makes you happy, precious.” maybe Bruce should kiss him more often, he’s much more agreeable in the aftermath.

“It will.” Bruce assures him, playing on the man’s devotion to ensure pleases Bruce, he closes his eyes again leaning back on Jeremiah’s shoulder, he doesn’t miss the shudder passing through Jeremiah’s form at the contact , though he does miss the silent conversation taking place between Ecco and Jeremiah—one day Bruce is going to learn to pay closer scrutiny, one day Bruce is going to figure out Jeremiah and Ecco have been together so long, know each other so thoroughly that sometimes...occasionally they don’t require spoken words to communicate.

Bruce also needs to figure out that Ecco isn’t afraid to intrude through his belongings when he’s slipped into a deep sleep thanks to Jeremiah’s soothing shoulder rub to discover an invite from Jim Gordon that has the time and venue of the peace function the detective has organised for the coming weekend.

How interesting…

X-X-X

It is Wednesday and Bruce is navigating through the dark sector scanning for individuals requiring aid, and if the opportunity to take out down some of Gotham’s less than savoury characters presents itself, he’s providing a community service by safeguarding the borders to the green zone.

He exhales as he comes to a standstill.

“I know you’re there Ecco, you might as well show yourself.” Ecco can hardly suppress a proud laugh as she slithers out from the shadows.

“Clever little pooch.” she coos nearing him, “so clever, so precious.”

He grumbles, leaning his head against the alley wall, “please Ecco, not now…” he rubs his temples.

He’s known she was following him in the shadows, he’d realised it was Ecco after hearing the dreamy sigh above him as if she were a lovesick teenager, it was the final straw, he called her out, there’s no point pretending any longer... he’s becoming much too used to Ecco and Jeremiah—not a healthy sign—than he’d like, spending his weekends with the unbalanced pair will do that he supposes.

“Always prowling through the shadows, constantly picking quarrels... unleashing that delicious darkness.” he almost jumps because swiftly, she’s beside him, her shoulders rubbing against his own. She inhales with a cackle, “I could just eat you up.” she flicks his nose, he scowls and bats her hand away.

“Why are you here? Today is Wednesday.” he grumbles wishing for the floor to open up, swallow him whole—why, why could he get no peace from Jeremiah or Ecco? “What are you doing?” his eyebrows shoot up in bewilderment, she raises the phone to her ear.

Oh, terrific.

She’s calling him, isn’t she?

Just what Bruce needs.

“Daddy, will you inform Bruce how much we miss him.” she gushes, with a push of a button, Jeremiah’s voice permeates the silence.

“Precious, our world is dull without you by our side.” For the love of god, these two were enough to send Bruce insane—he wonders if he’d be better equipped to deal with them if he lost his mind— “won’t you come home early?”

No, thanks, he thinks, two days and three nights spent with Jeremiah and Ecco is more than tolerable for Bruce, thank you very much. 

“Absolutely not... Three nights and two days is the deal— Ecco stalking me isn’t part of it.” he snaps, snatching the phone from Ecco’s grasp. “This is unbelievable, my allotted days are my own to enjoy.”

“Dear heart, do relax.”

“Relax? How can I relax... Ecco stop stroking my hair.” He pats her hand away, grits his teeth, scowls at the phone—as if Jeremiah can see it—and growls in frustration.

If Bruce’s temper was a creature, it would be a fire-breathing dragon, he huffs, glaring at the phone, scowling at Ecco. “Jeremiah, stalking me goes against the arrangement, we agreed five days a week are my own—no you, no Ecco.” This was the basis of their relationship of late: bickering, disagreeing—Jeremiah asking for a thump in the mouth, bartering for kisses that Bruce, absolutely won’t admit, he sort of enjoyed, he’s fed up, Ecco stalking him is the last straw. 

“The invite states plus one.” Bruce blinks as Jeremiah’s remark. What? Oh... oh no. His eyes flash to Ecco—she has the dignity to look a little guilty.

“Stalking and snooping, now?” She merely shrugs with a grin, Bruce sighs he shouldn’t be so shocked, It had been Ecco that held him captive and wrapped him up like a Christmas present.

“Shall I accompany you, dearest heart?”

“No! Don’t even think about it, I’m adamantly saying no.” beside him Ecco pouts dejectedly, Jeremiah remains suspiciously silent—it's a scheming sort of silence—Bruce doesn’t like it one bit. He taps his foot against the ground, waiting, waiting.

“He’s ashamed of us Daddy.” she broods, her eyes wide and watery. Bruce starts feeling guilty before he catches himself and deadpans.

“Are you ashamed of us, precious?” he sounds hurt, Bruce can imagine Jeremiah is also pouting.

Honestly, the stress of these two is going to be the end of Bruce.

“Yes.” he snaps, it’s not altogether honest, he feels another twist of shame, they’ve been growing on him in their own, uniquely, deranged manner. But... but, Bruce couldn’t be seen with either of them—not by the people he considers family and friends—no one, absolutely, no one outside himself, Ecco and Jeremiah knew about their little arrangement, so far, no one has inquired where he goes to each weekend, and he would be met with questions not to mention violence between both parties, if he showed up to the gathering with Ecco or Jeremiah; or god forbid both—Bruce, definitely wasn’t ready for that showdown.

“You can’t deceive me precious,” Jeremiah laughs, breaking his line of thoughts. “You haven’t informed anybody, have you? Of course, you haven’t.” he adds answering his query. 

Bruce isn’t beyond imploring Jeremiah, hell, he’ll offer him another kiss if it means he won’t turn up as Bruce’s plus one. “Please, listen to me, you can’t come with me—why don’t we…” his mind swirls on a solution, a better alternative, “why don’t we have our own little...celebration...music, dancing... perhaps more kisses.” he’s feeling dismayed at this stage, imagining the faces of Alfred, Jim, Harvey and Selina... specifically the latter. Oh, he was still agitated with her, privately so. But she does not understand what her actions had led him into.

Okay, so he’d lead himself into the trap by charging to save Jeremiah. The point is, Bruce can’t deal with their judgment when they don’t appreciate the circumstances.

“A party… ooh that sounds fun.” Ecco chimes in, she loops her arm with Bruce. He doesn’t shake her off, not when her face is radiant with excitement. Damn it, he’s becoming incapable in resist them.

“If that is your wish... Attend the function... we’ll meet you once it ends.”

“I’ll join you early Saturday morning.” Bruce says he plans to have a few drinks, he doesn’t wish to be inebriated around Ecco and Jeremiah, he doesn’t trust himself to resist their creepy flintiness. He’ll never admit to the developing attachment.

He shouldn’t like them at all, but he’s spent so much time with them of late and it’s hard not to develop attachments.

“We’ll see…” he answers before the line goes dead, Bruce stares in confusion. Did Jeremiah just hang up on him without his customary gushing farewell?

“Oh dear, I think daddy is upset.” Well that was just perfect Bruce thinks, troubled, he hopes Jeremiah doesn’t take it out on someone he cares about. Ecco flings her arm over his shoulders with a giggle, plants a brief kiss to his mouth, his cheeks warming at the action, before she saunters away with a wave.

“See you around beautiful.” she chuckles, retreating into the darkness.

Bruce watches her go, arguing with himself over sending Jeremiah a quick message, he’s not certain why Jeremiah hanging up troubles him so much. 

**_I’ll make it up to you._ **

He writes out and sends the message before he changes his mind. He hopes they have ample alcohol available for Bruce to consume on Friday because he could use a few drinks to wash away his stresses.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah has been giving Bruce the silent treatment for two days...Bruce soon discovers why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologise for the long wait, I took a short break and I’m back (hopefully fully refreshed) and ready to get back into writing more.
> 
> Happy New Year to you all!
> 
> Here’s to a hopefully great year ahead, I hope you are all well and staying safe.
> 
> Now onto the chapter...

Selina has already latched onto the fact Bruce is in a mood, he spots her scrutinizing him from across the room for the initial twenty minutes after arriving at the Siren club, which has been decked out for the occasion, glittering lights illuminating the dance floor, music vibrating in the backdrop - Barbara Kean has spared no expense, drinks are presented upon arrival and so far, Bruce has downed three glasses of champagne—he shouldn’t but, the stress of his way of life at the moment was too much—Jeremiah hasn’t communicated with him in two days…

Two full days of silence and Bruce doesn’t like it, and not just because it induces worry over what Jeremiah might do but also because he’s so used to regular phone calls or writing messages backward and forth that it seems strange and his days have endured longer, he’s also noticed the absence of a shadow in the form of Ecco stalking him.

He draws out his phone to check for messages or missed calls for the third time, Selina raises a brow stopping beside him.

“What’s up with you?”

He shrugs, concealing his phone and swiping another drink from the tray of a passing server, “nothing, just a tough few days.” she bumps him in the shoulder with a smile that crinkles the edges of her eyes, a genuine Selina smile, something he hasn’t seen in a long while.

Bruce wonders if she’ll still smile at him like that when she discovers his secret.

He is not misguided to think that it won’t be exposed, this is Gotham after all, and Alfred, he feels, has begun to display suspicion about his whereabouts over the weekends.

“Is everything alright? You’ve been drinking since you turned up.” Selina seems worried, it’s sweet, and what she doesn’t know; what Bruce won’t let her in on; is that he’s been drinking since an hour before this whole thing started... he should quit.

But he’s started now, so what was the point? 

He shrugs, “I’m fine, exploiting the excuse to let off some steam.” it wouldn’t be the first occasion, he catches her by the hands, tugging her along the dance floor with him, they grate against each other—it fun and exhilarating earning him another beam of that smile, twice within fifteen minutes, and he realises hasn’t noticed her smile very often, at least not since Jeremiah shot her. She looks happy almost. He smiles back enjoying the brief respite from his problems, his thoughts whirling around Jeremiah and Ecco and his ridiculous custody arrangement, that he actually, privately, doesn't despise at all.

He’s not sure when his feelings began to change.

They shimmy closer moving in circles around each other as the music throbs on and on, Bruce drinks and dances, drinks and dances the initial few hours away, his head getting a little fuzzy, his vision blurring just a slight, when a slower tempo song begins — Bruce leans closer pulling Selina against his chest, so they can sway to the music. It is nice spending some time with her like this, relaxed versus pursuing her to ensure she doesn’t slip off the wagon during another vicious rampage. He hopes her fury has simmered down.

“You’re so drunk Bruce.” Selina says eyeing him with concern. He shoots her a lopsided grin, she sighs leaning her head on his shoulder. “Do you expect this charade is worth it?” she tilts her head toward the group settled at the table near the bar, the group comprising of some key characters remaining in the metropolis; Jim and Harvey, Barbara, Alfred, Lucius, Lee, Edward, Oswald, a man called Mr Penn, and a diversity of representatives from various factions whose names he didn’t know also cluttered the dance floor or the tables having been set out. 

“It’s worth a try... come on, I want to snag another drink before Jim begins his appeal.” he pulls her across the dance floor to the bar loaded with glasses of drinks. His hand curving around a glass until he notes Selina’s chiding glance.

“What?”

Hands resting on hips, she states, “I think you’ve had enough.” and tries to take the glass from him, Bruce swerves around her with a laugh and passes by her to take a chair before Jim calls for silence.

The music cuts out, and the lighting brightens as silence settles over the club. His eyes roaming over a few couples that had become too affectionate with each other while the lights were down and the music pulsing, red lips set within a pale face spring to mind, and he almost chokes on his drink at the path of his thoughts. 

“Alright everybody, sorry to disturb the fun but I’d like for you all to take a chair, and we can start.” A murmur breaks out as people find tables, thankfully no one has weapons of any kind on their person, except perhaps Harvey and Jim themselves and Bruce is sure Barbara has an arsenal stored behind the bar, but for this event a brief parley from fighting, from bringing weapons had been agreed, a few arguments break out and are quickly extinguished by Harvey and Alfred as people begin finding seats.

Under Jim’s wary eye, a hush settles over the place and all eyes shift to the detective. 

“Now I know we are all in similar circumstances, with supplies running low, worries mounting for our faction members' safety, I want to say reunification can take place, but we all have to work collectively to make it happen.” his gaze sweeps the area and Bruce’s attention strays, no longer hearing Jim’s address. Without the influence of alcohol he’d admonish himself for being impolite, but right now his thoughts were elsewhere lingering on the thought of warm lips against his own.

Bruce is uncertain how long he’s absorbed in his thoughts, thinking of each time two lunatics lavished him with attention, spoon-feeding him chocolate cake, rubbing his aching shoulders, fingers raking his hair, his hands grasp for his phone again, and he checks, there’s still nothing and his brows furrow.

He feels his cheeks warming as he imagines ridiculous kissing scenes not only involving Jeremiah, who knew his mind was such a sordid place. He concludes he either requires more alcohol or to give up drinking altogether, he elects for another drink knowing he’ll face said individuals haunting his fantasies come dawn.

“The hell?” Jim’s exclamation rouses Bruce’s focus, and he glances toward the man, who is glaring at the opposite end of the room at the entrance, everybody else follows his gaze and Bruce sinks in his chair, hoping the floor opens,  _ swallow me whole _ , he thinks sinking further down into his chair... preferring to hide to be anywhere but here.

“Oh no, no, no, NO. You’re not welcome here, get the hell out Jeremiah, this is an exclusive meeting.” Harvey bullock says, Bruce notices he’s reaching his person for a gun, he knows everybody else had been searched with the agreement of no weapons tonight, and he also knows if other faction members see the gun, all trust is out of the window.

Jim’s efforts will all be for nothing.

He gnaws his lip.

“You wound me.” Jeremiah says. He sounds amused. At least Bruce now knew why he’d been so silent, conspiring to crash the party after he’d said he wouldn’t, although had he claimed that? Bruce can’t be certain, he grumbles because he hears Ecco laugh. Oh, even better, they are both here.

“You need to go right now!” Jim snarls.

“Relax Jim, I come in... peace” Bruce groans inwardly, recognising Jeremiah is taunting them, “there is no cause for concern, I’m here as a plus one… isn’t that right Precious?” his pale eyes sweep the area, a smirk at his lips. Jim and Harvey scrunch their brows confused, and the congregation all seem to look at each other with distrust.

Oh fuck, oh no, think, think, think, his mind races, and he blames the alcohol because he rises up with a small noise, Jeremiah’s gaze zeros in on him and flushing under his blazing gaze Bruce clears his throat.

“He’s... he’s with me.” thirty sets of eyes appear to settle on Bruce at that point, Jeremiah smirks, Ecco waves, winks and blows a kiss and Bruce just wants to disappear right this second. “I... um... I invited him.” he lies, stumbling from his chair, rushing past each table until he’s close enough to hiss out a curse at Jeremiah. “I guarantee you he presents no threat.” Bruce garbles, avoiding Alfred and Selina, both of whom he can feel staring at him. 

Gazes burning him.

Jim seems resigned to maintaining the peace and so sighs, rubbing his brow before offering Bruce a small nod, though his facial expression displays his displeasure. 

“Are you both unarmed?” Jim asks, scanning them with equal parts suspicion and contempt. It’s obvious on his face he wants to drive them out, but he must also be wary because Jeremiah had the most sway over the Dark Zone and Bruce felt Jim wouldn’t compromise a potential alliance with the other representatives that had shown up, to turn Jeremiah away during a meeting organised to build alliances, might easily be a significant step in whether or not they cooperate. Not to mention Bruce only had so much sway over Jeremiah’s actions, Bruce realises he couldn’t stop the threat Jeremiah could present if Jim started a war he didn’t need right now.

Jeremiah clearly feels it’s an entertaining game because the smirk he flashes Jim in nothing shy of provoking, he raises his palms up, “I’m unarmed, if it makes you feel better Bruce can inspect my person.” his grin is damn right devilish and Bruce feels hot when Jim nods for him to conduct a body search.

Jeremiah is elated when Bruce runs his palms all over him, probing the obvious places and the ones he knows Jeremiah hides weapons, he ignores the warmth spreading through him, and satisfied Jeremiah is unarmed, as he’d promised, murmuring the words in Bruce’s ear with amusement, Bruce proceeds to Ecco next, who spins in her lovely dress and giggles when his palms glide over her shapely figure. He sends Jim an acknowledgment of confirmation, not trusting his voice right now.

As far as he can tell, they are both unarmed.

“I’m holding you responsible on this one Bruce.” Jim says turning away, Bruce swallows cursing internally, wherever he went trouble always seemed to follow.

He scowls at Jeremiah, “Is this your idea of getting back at me?” he snaps yanking his hand, ignoring the flutter in his stomach, with his other hand he laces his fingers with Ecco, to her delight and pulls them both along to his table, avoiding the waves of eyes that pursue them.

“Dearest, would I stoop so low?” his eyes glisten with mischief and Bruce frowns, jabbing him in the chest.

“Yes, yes, I think you would.” they sit either side of him, shuffling their chairs closer and Bruce glares at their audience, “what are you staring at? Please continue Jim.” he waves them away, ignoring the hushed murmurings.

“Oh my, aren’t you pleased we came now Ed, I’m so glad we did, it’s certainly shifting to be a memorable and oh so entertaining evening.” Oswald snickers a few tables over and Bruce palms his face in mortification. There’s a hand smoothing a circle on the small of his back, and fingers combing his hair. Even in public they are all over him. 

“Ignore him puppy.” Ecco murmurs in his ear, “may I mention how handsome you look this evening.” she continues. “Isn’t he lovely, daddy?”

“You look breathtaking, precious.” He shivers against the tickle of Jeremiah’s breath at his ear. He’s not sure, but he feels his body leaning closer to the pale-faced man, his eyes drinking in the vision of him, and he can’t help but admire that they’ve both made such an effort to dress to impress. Jeremiah has always been eye catching with his sense of attire but tonight he was exquisite, his suit of the deepest metallic violet gleams in the lights, his shirt like a glittering night sky; dark obsidian with speckles of silver glitter, his waistcoat is half blue and half black and his tie is fuchsia; a fashion the brunette thinks only Jeremiah could pull off. Bruce catches himself staring before his gaze wanders to Ecco, they dressed to compliment each other; her tight-fitting gown is half shimmering black and half sparkling fuchsia, her purple jacket is half cut to rest under her breasts, she looks stunning with a face of fresh makeup to match Jeremiah’s and her hairstyle in two neat buns either side of her head. 

Jim resumes speaking to the congregation again but not without firing the trio confused looks every few minutes, finally he gives up the pretence of trying to continue and thanks everyone before informing them to relax and mingle.

“You both look very nice.” Bruce chokes out and feels warm under their eyes. Reaching for his glass rising it to his lips, only for Jeremiah to swipe it from his grasp, draw a slight sip and pass it along to Ecco, who likewise takes a sip before hailing a server over to take it away.

“I think you’ve had enough darling.” He wants to argue but Jeremiah is perhaps correct, instead he prepares himself as the other man touches his cheek, his warm fingers causing tingles to flutter down Bruce’s spine.

A cough sounds and the trio turn to view Jim, Alfred, Harvey and Lucius gaping at them.

And no wonder because Bruce realises how close he’s leaned toward Jeremiah. It must have looked as if he was about to kiss him. He hadn’t been, or he didn’t think so.

His head is rather fuzzy so he really can’t be sure what he’d been about to do, if he were being honest with himself.

Though the idea isn’t repulsive. Jeremiah’s lips are looking very appealing, and he thinks of the waxy quality of lipstick clinging to his lips after their very chaste kiss. 

“Precious, we have company.” he blinks, clearing his thoughts, and he shifts to glance at Alfred who raises an eyebrow.

“Master Bruce, want to explain or...do we have to guess?” he doesn’t wish to explain and he can’t find the right words right now, his mind is very fuzzy and his thoughts far too distracted.

“It’s simple Mr Pennyworth.” Ecco chimes, providing a beautiful smile, Alfred glances at her offering a small smile before his eyebrows scrunch together as if he recalls this is the same woman who knocked him out and captured him. “We’re involved.”

“Beg pardon?” Alfred chokes out.

Bruce coughs, slipping sideways in shock and is caught by Jeremiah who pats him on the back. 

“We have an arrangement, it works for us and in return we leave Gotham be. Beautiful pup, are you okay?” her starry eyes flash into Bruce, and she inclines her head, he waves her off because, there are no words he could say right now to make her straighten out her statement, she’s twisted her words on purpose, even though he shouldn’t be so shocked by that realisation.

He hears Oswald’s delighted laugh, “are you getting this Ed? It’s pure gold…”

“Oswald, I would advise to you back off, you’re likely to be hurt, if you don’t shut up.” Edward Nygma drawls and Bruce turns spotting Ecco pining Oswald with a dangerous expression. He thinks of a mother bear defending her cub and can’t help the surge of sudden heat flooding him.

It was kind of sweet.

“Oh, I apologise for enjoying the entertainment Ed.” Oswald huffs, downing his glass of bubbly, “this is the most riveting thing that’s transpired since the bridges collapsed, Bruce Wayne and Jeremiah Valeska.” Oswald snickers, it’s aggravating, “I can envision the headline; boy billionaire dates freak of nature!”

“Seriously Oswald,” Ed grits out, “shut up.” their conversation has attracted Jeremiah's scrutiny, and he observes them with gleaming eyes. Bruce grips his arm, steering his attention away from the bickering duo with a slight shake of his head before shifting his focus back to Jim and Alfred.

“Listen, we have a compromise that serves in everyone’s favour, if I asked for you to trust me, would you do that?” His dark eyes regard the little group one at a time, pleading with them quietly that he will explain once he’s sober and not in the company of his two maniacs.

His two maniacs? Bruce groans, leaning into his palms.

“You know what, I don’t even wanna know what’s going on here...this whole situation is a freaking mess...there’s too much to deal with as it is.” Harvey blurts out with a wave of his hands, “Jimbo, leave the kid to his own business.” He pulls Jim along with him and Lucius follows, leaving behind only Alfred surveying them.

“Alright master Bruce, but…” he fixes him with a stare, “you explain as soon as possible and you two.” he pins Jeremiah and Ecco beneath a scrutinizing glance, “any harm comes to my boy, you’ll answer to me.” Before he leaves, knowing that Bruce will maintain his decision regardless of what Alfred thought, Alfred knows him far too well to risk pushing Bruce away.

“Alone at last darling,”it’s a delighted purr “shall we dance?” he doesn’t have the chance to decline, Jeremiah takes him by the hand leading him onto the dance floor, Bruce can’t help but notice how the crowd parts to let them through. 

The breath whooshes out of him when Jeremiah pulls him closer, tighter against his frame, one arm winding around his waist, threading their fingers with the other, Bruce isn’t sure what’s music is playing in the background as he’s too preoccupied watching Jeremiah guiding them along. “Did you come here to punish me?” Bruce asks, scanning his face, it feels that way. 

“Despite what you might assume, Bruce, I came here to ensure you are okay, you’ve been so stressed.” he leans, so they are cheek to cheek, “I wasn’t lying when I stated my world is tedious without you.” there’s a flutter in his stomach because very few people speak to him with such raw honesty. “I always give you what you need, even when you resist me.”

“So I needed to be humiliated in public.” he’s bewildered.

“Maybe I craved to show you off, make a public declaration, so they learn you’re mine.” fingers curving around Jeremiah’s — Bruce tiptoes to his ear to speak.

“I’m not yours, I belong to nobody.”

“Are you so sure about that?” another voice whispers at his rear, Ecco slips her arms around his stomach resting her head on his shoulder, “we’ll take such good care of you beautiful puppy.” he shudders at her words, at the press of her lips on his skin, his heart thundering as she presses herself against his back, Jeremiah laughs pulling him tighter, and he finds himself wedged between them, warm from their combined heat his cheeks flushed as they press their bodies closer...without being aware a slight sound erupts from his throat.

“Precious, you’re so delightful.” Jeremiah murmurs in his ear, “we’ll make you feel so special.” he vows and Bruce dimly remembers they are in public, and he’s squeezed between Ecco and Jeremiah in such an intimate manner, it should bother him, he should be embarrassed, and yet, he can’t find it in himself to feel like that.

They’re making him feel flush and dizzy.

“Holy shit, that’s kind of hot…”

“Victor, my friend...you know who that is don’t you...it’s Bruce Wayne, turns out he’s in a three-way with psycho freak one and psycho freak two.” If he wasn’t so distracted Bruce might stick a finger up at Oswald cobblepot for his idle gossip, if he weren’t being entirely monopolized, by Jeremiah and Ecco and perhaps if he were sober enough, he might punch Oswald in the face. 

“Wow, well good for him.”

Bruce feels so hot cushioned between them as they sway to the rhythm of the music, it’s hypnotic - his head is resting against Jeremiah’s shoulder because he feels a little too heavy and hazy all at once, it reminds him of the occasions they occupied the couch, always sandwiched between them, so comfortable and secure and his heart thunders as he reflects about the kiss again. 

“Sweet Pup, have fun with daddy... I’ll meet you later.” Ecco spins him to face her and bends in to brush her lips to his, licking against his lips before drawing away with a palm at his cheek, “so beautiful, so sweet.” and she withdraws, leaving him alone with Jeremiah.

This doesn’t feel quite real - it possesses a peculiar dreamlike quality brought on by much too much alcohol, Bruce is relieved that he won’t be returning to the accommodation he shares with Alfred tonight, grateful that for once he had someplace to escape to. 

“What are you thinking about darling?” a finger rests beneath his chin, angling his face so Jeremiah can peer into his eyes, scrutinizing Bruce’s expression, “you might not trust me dearest, but know by now, every action I make has purpose.” Bruce frowns; it sounds almost as if Jeremiah has an ulterior motivation for showing his hand tonight. “I need them all to know who they are crossing when they cross you, Precious.”

It’s on the tip of his tongue to interrogate him further, but he keeps silent, having enough of dancing, of being on public display he pulls Jeremiah along away from watchful gazes, aside from the main floor of the club and into the dark stretch of space he knows leads to the rear exit.

What is he doing here, why, why did he drag Jeremiah away from prying eyes into the shadows? His heart trips against his ribs, his tongue darting between his teeth, observing Jeremiah from beneath his lashes and without investing much thought behind his next move Bruce closes the distance, pinning Jeremiah’s back against the wall, sealing their lips together, running his tongue along the seam of Jeremiah’s lips, his mouth parts with a dreamy murmur, hands drifting up along Bruce’s arms, up his neck to strand his fingers through Bruce’s hair. “Oh, precious.'' A litany murmured against Bruce’s mouth, electric heat floods him and Bruce presses tighter, closer against Jeremiah’s shape, bracing a knee between the man's legs, feeling warmth flood his cheeks when he feels the force of Jeremiah’s passion. Jeremiah sucks on his tongue producing a needy mew to erupt in his throat, Bruce feels frantic; like he can’t become close enough; grating against Jeremiah closer, closer, closer he wonders if this is how Jeremiah feels, he needs more, craves more in a desperation he’s never understood before, his inhibitions out the window Bruce lowers his palm to brush against the solid shape of Jeremiah’s arousal, satisfied by the hiss issuing from between Jeremiah’s teeth.

“Such a good boy.” Jeremiah coos sucking at his collar, nipping at his skin. Raking his nails along Bruce’s spine, under his turtleneck, across his abdomen “I’ve dreamt of these moments Bruce, of having you like this, so precious, so perfect.” God, if Jeremiah keeps talking like this Bruce is going to come undone quicker, he draws in a deep breath his eyelids fluttering when Jeremiah tugs at his bottom lip, sucking and nibbling. Bruce is proceeding to melt into a pool of molten heat.

“Miah.” he breathes against him and isn’t dissatisfied by the quiver that travels through Jeremiah’s frame, or the exhaled purr of approval.

“Oh my god, I think I’m going to vomit.”

Selina, oh shit! Bruce breaks away breathless and panting, his dark eyes scanning the shadowy hallway until they find Selina a little ahead, hands on hips, lips contorted in revulsion. 

“I figured you’d have better taste. Guess I was mistaken.” her gaze shoots hatefully to Jeremiah, unconsciously Bruce steps before him as if shielding him, just in case Selina is feeling prickly and violent facing the man who shot her, guilt overwhelms him, divided between his friend and -whatever he and Jeremiah were—the man Bruce had nearly been devouring. His face heats at the thought.

“Uh... Selina... I can explain everything, just another time.” his words are a rush, his face glowing red at being caught in such a compromising position with Jeremiah. Selina only shrugs, flexing her clawed gloves while throwing Jeremiah a glare.

“Whatever Bruce, I don’t care... I’m only back here searching for Edward, have you seen him.” she didn’t sound as sour as Bruce expected she would be. He frowns and concludes it’s something to dwell on later.

“Edward? Do you mean Edward Nygma?” he furrows his eyebrow, surely they’d have noticed him passing by but no, they had been very obviously distracted, so maybe they wouldn’t have?

Selina snorts, “no, Edward the dog.”

“Oh.” There was a dog called Edward? “Well, I haven’t noticed a dog come this way—Jeremiah?” he shifts his eyes to his left, Jeremiah shrugs, indicating scant interest.

“Okay, I’d better head back and let Oswald know...see ya kid.” she replies, turning her back on him and applying his old nickname, okay, so maybe she was a little pissed at him.

He didn’t have time for that now. He angles back to Jeremiah who smiles much too widely it appears slightly disturbing. 

“Let’s go home precious.” His hand curls around Bruce’s.

Bruce gives Jeremiah a sincere smile, “alright.” he answers, grateful to escape the impending interrogation that’s waiting for him once his weekend is over.

****

“You don’t know what this means to me Bruce.” are the murmuring words repeated breathlessly over the next few hours as he and Jeremiah, fingers twined, watch each other, Jeremiah dips his head closer, lips grazing each edge of Bruce’s mouth, his chin, his cheeks. Later he’ll run his palms over his face and down his frame as he’d done six or seven times over, as if confirming this was real and not some dream.

“Jeremiah,” he brushes a thumb along his jaw, “this is real…”

The expression of unmitigated bliss seems to soften Jeremiah’s features, “what changed Precious?” he drops in anew to brush along Bruce’s mouth, incapable of keeping his palms or lips away from connecting with any part of The brunette for very long.

“I realised something.” Bruce answers capturing Jeremiah’s mouth, planting a palm across his rib cage, so he can feel the swift beat beneath his palm, he was tired of resisting something he’s known existed between them, before Jeremiah revealed his true colours, even after, despite himself Bruce had still felt it between them — it was the very reason he saved him following Selina’s assault.

“Realised what, darling? Do tell... Tell me everything.” is the breathy whisper in his ear, shivers tingle down his vertebra.

“The only thing that's ever stopping me is me. What I mean is; everyone out there is taking whatever they want for themselves.” he smiles combing through Jeremiah’s hair, “so why shouldn’t I do the same.” why shouldn’t he find some happiness whilst simultaneously keeping Gotham safe from further harm by Jeremiah’s hands?

“You want me? Precious, darling Bruce... I will adore you, protect you, I’ll be anything and everything you’ll ever require.” he kisses Bruce’s lips, his eyelids one by one, his forehead and the tip of his nose, his eyes glassy while uttering the phrases over and over between each soft press of his lips. “I'll be what you need even when you don’t yet know what that is.” Bruce cups his face, planting his lips to Jeremiah’s, drowning in the fever and the flutters filling him.

They press so, so tight together - hands wondering each other's frames, breaths mingling in hurried pants as the warmth ignites through Bruce, his heart beating when Jeremiah stretches a hand under his turtleneck, stroking over a nipple, he moans into Jeremiah’s mouth, “so precious, so beautiful...you’ll let us look after you, won’t you darling?” heat floods his cheeks anew, he loves the words Jeremiah murmurs to him and yet still feels embarrassed by them. 

That prompts him. He draws away taking a breath.

“Where’s Ecco?”

Because they’d been back here at the Church for hours now, they’d been so caught up in one another they hadn’t checked to make sure Ecco was home.

And she hadn’t appeared from the shadows as she normally did.

So…

Where the hell was she?


End file.
